The Strength of A Child
by lovinito
Summary: Raivis is young, and to many, he seems weak. But with Peter, he can overcome his fear and be the strongest of them all. A story for sweet little Latvija! Sealand/Latvia, if you squint throught rainbow colored glasses. Human AU, and sorrowfully short. To be continued maybe...?


His brother was shaking again. Not cold. Not excited. Not even happy.

Scared.

And he had no idea how to fix it. He'd tried everything, but kids don't work like computers. Especially the 15-year-old-half-emo kind. You couldn't press a button to instantly make everything better; there was no cure all medicine for fear. And in an oppressive household, fear ruled. Eduard himself wasn't completely free from it. As long as he could remember he'd been caring for his brother. Not just the younger one either. He could vividly remember one night, four days after he'd turned 12, his older brother coming to him in tears. All down the older boys back had been whip marks; his face was covered in small bruises. A shaken, wide eyed Eduard had wiped the blood from his brothers nose and bandaged his cuts. That night Toris made him promise _never_ to disobey their 'Master'_._

"Ed." Raivis' weak voice cut through his reminiscing. "I'm going out." he turned toward the door, but Eduard grabbed his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" he was generally overprotective of his younger brother. Especially when it came to leaving the house. there was no way to tell when the 'Master' would be back and wanting the brothers.

"I'm g-going out t-to p-p-play with P-Peter..."

Eduard cocked an eyebrow.

"Peter Kirkland?"

"U-ummmm ya h-h-him.."

He studied raivis for a few more seconds. With a sigh he released his brothers wrist. "don't get in to much trouble." trouble was inevitable when it came to the Kirkland boy, but as little of it as possible would be great.

"I w-w-will... I th-think Mr. T-tino will b-be there to... He r-r-really loves th-that kid."

Eduard frowned at the boys stutter and shooed him out the door.

He clicked the lock into place. Force of habit. Leaning against the door, he heaved another sigh. Quietly, (as not to disturb his own state of mind.) he made his way to the radio. He flicked the switch to CD and pressed play. A rather fuzzy old recording ghosted through the speakers. His older brother, alternating between singing and telling stories in their native tongue.

The CD was from back when they had been brought to the 'Masters' house. Toris had recorded one for each of his brothers. "It's a reminder," He'd whispered as he'd folded their hands around the cases. "That even here, we are still free." His smile had given them hope.

The CD changed from a story to a song. Eduard plopped himself on the couch, listening. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Eduard woke, he was covered with a warm blanket. Voices drifted in from the kitchen; the recording had long since played itself out.

"Next time lets sail my boats! We can make little people to ride them, And we'll only sink the one that looks like Arthur Kay?" Peters bubbly, young voice sounded.

"Maybe next time... Just? Let's not sink your brother alright?"

"Awwwwww why not?!"

Raivis chuckled.

"Because he might find out, and we wouldn't be able to play ships again. So play nice ok?"

"mmkay..." Peter grumbled.

Eduard smiled. The stutter was gone

* * *

_**A/N **IT LOOKED LONGER IN WORD! This was my first story ever posted on this website~ I hope it was good, and I'd love it if you would drop me a review! I hope everything was spelled correctly, because I'm not that great with letters..._

**_I"M LACKING INSPIRATION! _**_Help? In a review or PM, give me a pairing (Hetalia only, anyone is fine), and an element you want me to have involved in the story. I know there's not a lot of my work on here, so it might be hard to tell if you like my style yet, but i promise I'll do my absolute best! Keep it to a minimum on the sexual stuff... I'm ok with implications, but not details~ ^.^ thank you all so much for reading my humble first story!_

_love, Lovinito_


End file.
